


names.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [81]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Short One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Some Lennstarr pet names perhaps?? ‘,:)”





	names.

1960,

John saw him across the bar as he was performing and knew that was it- he was completely and utterly smitten. Ringo Starr, the drummer for the band that had played earlier- Rory Storm and The Hurricanes, stood leaned up against the bar and looked towards the stage with his blue eyes that John felt he could just fall into and never get out. None of that was ever going tobe said out loud or admitted to anyone by the singer, of course, but he would still shoot his shot at the other man in hopes of his trousers tightening _feelings_ were reciprocated. So the moment his band’s set were done, John jumped off the stage and made his way towards the man and the bar. Ringo were quick to noticing him to- his eyes turning to John, his Tony Curtis styled hair bouncing slightly as he turned towards the approaching singer.

“H-Hey,” John’s words came out in a jumble and he cursed audibly at himself. He had to be smooth! Sauvy! This was no different with girls! Ringo looked at him, slightly pitying, but overall amused. “Hi, John,” he said with a smile and John just about swooned at his deep voice. Man… what was going on with him. John shook his head, and- hey! He knew his name! “You… You know who I am?”

John felt his face flush and cursed- this time inwardly at himself. He was acting like a total love-struck bird. “Of course,” Ringo chuckled, “I’m a big fan, **kid**.” Ignoring the fact that Ringo couldn’t be much older than himself, he stuttered at the compliment and leaned against the bar in a _cool_ and not at all stifled manner. “Let me buy you a bevvy then,” he smirked and waved down the bartender. Ringo gave a bark of laughter and patted John on the back, sending hard shivers down his spine, “go ‘ed, **lad**.”

**—**

1964,

John woke up in bed one exhausting morning. It was the day after a long and hard night of performing and screaming girls but today- today was their day off and he had planned to stay in bed as long as he could with Ringo’s arms around him the entire time. He gave the man’s waist a soft squeeze as he snuggled in tighter. There was a small rumble, making the chub of his cheeks shake and he leaned back to find Ringo smiling brightly down at him, “mornin’, **love**,” he whispered in a loving voice and John’s cheeks grew warm. “Didn’t mean to wake ya, **Rings**,” John muttered into the man’s naked chest but couldn’t help but smile at the overwhelming love that grew in his chest at the sound of the drummer’s relaxed breathing and the beating of his heart. Ringo’s arm tightened around him and he felt a kiss land on the top of his head, “‘s all right, **dear**.”

**—**

1969,

Ringo and John’s relationship were in… a disarray. And it was safe to say it had been for a while now. They hadn’t argued or disagreed or… anything like it. They were just growing further apart. The entire band was. The appearance of Yokocertainly hadn’t helped. John wanted both. He wanted from Ringo what he couldn’t get from Yoko and vice versa and… Ringo tried so hard to comply. He still loved him so deeply, but it was growing increasingly… challenging. No longer did they stay overnight at each other’s houses. They had gone from long stay-ins in bed to quickies in the studio’s bathrooms or in various rooms of John’s large house whenever Yoko was out doing whatever. John showered him with filthy words and names as they fucked against walls and tables. From ‘**handsome**’ whispered into Ringo’s ears as he went past John to his drum set to ‘**lover**’ and ‘**lover boy**’ as he was railed in John’s marital bed.

**—**

1980,

John called one early December morning, sounding tired and distraught. He had had a nightmare and Yoko was out with Sean, and he knew not who to call but Ringo. They had seen much less of each other but more so than they saw of the other Beatles. John told him was his dream with whispers of ‘**old friend**’. Told him of increasing darkness and bleak endless corridors lining his dreams. He whimpered as he retold of his worries and Ringo tried to calm him down over their transatlantic call. Told him stories of their golden days with hushed reassurances and warm, cosy, ideas of what to do once they saw each other again. “I’ll be all right, **dear**,” Ringo comforted his friend, “we’ll see each other again real soon.”


End file.
